


Steven and Nora Universe: Sister's Noise AU

by Ryutoidiottatsuki



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Multi, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe References, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryutoidiottatsuki/pseuds/Ryutoidiottatsuki
Summary: after doing tours and concerts around the country for a year and her band Finally disbanded, Nora Universe is finally ready to come home to her family at beach city. Reuniting with her twin brother Steven, and the crystal gems after not seeing them for a full year. She then started to learn that "there's more to her than just being human" after coming home to beach city.
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Nora Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Nora Universe & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Connie Maheswaran, Crystal Gems & Nora Universe, Nora Universe & Original Character(s), Nora Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Nora Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Steven Universe & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to AO3 so I'm still getting used to their format

Chapter 1: sister's Noise

Somewhere in Empire city. 

Nora's POV

"Sigh finally, our final concert is over" I said with a relieved tone as I sat down on a chair to rest. After doing all these gigs for the past year, I can finally go back home to my family. It's been awhile Since I've seen them. Especially my brother. 

"Jeez, i never thought doing all these shows was this exhausting" my best friend Samantha, Complained.  
"Seriously my hands are numb, my eyes are dry and i think my left arm is asleep" she tries to lift up her left arm. To no avail. "yep, they're asleep"

"Sam you complain too much, you know that?" My friend Jacob, who was putting away his drumstick, replied to sam.

"I agree with Jacob, let's just take our rest before we can leave empire city tomorrow morning." My friend and mentor Aerith, continued. " we all deserve a break. now that our tour's over, we can go back to our normal lives"

"Pfft. Are you kidding?, Nora doesn't have a regular life" she replied to Aerith. "Not with her magical family and all of that. I still remember the time we went to the boardwalk and suddenly a monster started chasing us."

" Yeah but. We-i mean Steven and the gems healed all the corrupted monsters" i replied back with certainty. " We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Uh huh?" She replied with an unsure tone as she raised an eyebrow at me.

Samantha can be a tease or a jerk sometimes, but she's a good friend. She helped me with this tour around the country and how to handle pressure. And it was a good thing too since I'm just not used to singing in front of so many people. i can handle singing in front of all the people at beach city since i know everyone, but i can't handle singing in front of hundreds of strangers on a stage. 

If she wasn't there to help me handle this pressure hoo boy, i would be a total wreck by now.

"Come on Sam, there's no such thing as a normal family, remember?" Aerith asked Sam. " Even if she lived a magicless life her family will still be the same."

Aerith has a friendly and positive attitude toward others. She's the sweetest girl I know and the most supportive one as well, before we go to the stage and start our concert she always says to us that "we can do this, Let's give it our all Everyone". She's pretty much the hype girl if you ask me. Cheering everyone to give it their best.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam nods at Aerith as Jacob approaches her.

"You know Aerith's always right shortie" Jacob teased at Sam as he started patting her head. Sam quickly slaps away his hand.

"Will you stop calling me shortie you absolute jerk?!" Samantha shouted at Jacob, furious and irritated.

Jacob is a bit of a tease too. Mostly around Sam because of her short temper and attitude, but he's loyal to everyone and his friends. He's always there for us, an emotional support friend. He's still a teaser though. You know, boy stuff.

"S-samantha calm down it was just a joke." Aerith tells her and tries to calm Samantha down. Sam took a deep breath and calmed down. She continues to glare at Jacob as she walks over to her bag and packs her things.

"Anyway, are you going to leave now Nora?" Jacob asked me. 

"Hmm.. I'm still not sure." I replied to him. "I still don't have my driver's license. And you know empire city at this hour."

"Yeah, traffic galore" Aerith continued. "Why don't you contact your brother and ask him to pick you up? He should have his license by now"

Call him? I haven't called my brother since I left beach city a year ago. He probably changed his phone number by now.

"Yeah… maybe not right now. Besides, he's probably busy.. " i responded to her. Samantha walked over to me, carrying her stuff.

"Why don't you contact David?" She suggested to me. 

"D-DAVID?!" I replied to her, shocked and blushing. David was my old crush back at beach city. We were friends but I was a nervous wreck around him. "W-what're you talking about!? I don't have his phone number!!"

"That's because you never asked him for his phone number, Nora" Aerith said to me. " You were always a nervous wreck around him."

"She's pretty much the opposite of a tsundere." Jacob continued. 

"I-im not a tsundere?!" I shouted, still blushing. " And I don't have feelings for him, okay?! You know who his half Brother is!"

"Someone's in denial" Jacob responded." Just admit it Norb, you have feelings for him–"

"Shut up you brain dead idiot" I responded back in irritation, interrupting him. But he's right, I'm just not admitting it. I do have feelings for him but… I-I don't know it's dumb. Steven and Connie are best friends and they possibly have feelings for each other. Meanwhile I'm here, a nervous 16 year old girl in denial even though it's obvious that i-- Gah! Why can't I just admit it?!

"Nora, you okay?" Aerith asked me, visibly concerned. I was trying to pull hair out, trying to keep my feelings a secret.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I took a deep breath to calm myself down.

"Are you sure, you look stressed?" She asked again, Worried.

"Aerith I'm fine, really. I'm just tired from doing all these gigs." i replied back, still keeping my emotions a secret to them. I just don't want them to worry.

"Aren't we all?" Jacob continued, as he was about to leave the room. " Anyway, it's been fun guys.but I'm gonna head out now." 

Jacob leaves the room as we waved goodbye to him. Leaving just me , Aerith and Samantha in the apartment. Although Sam was about to leave as well.

" Are you about to leave the city too, Sam?" Aerith asked Samantha. 

"Nah, I'm staying here at empire." she quickly replied at Aerith with a confident stance, grabbing her stuff. " I already rented an apartment downtown so I'm good "

"Rented an apartment? More like "I'm staying at my cousin's apartment". " I replied, raising an eyebrow at her. She pouted at me, annoyed. "Oh shut up Norb." She said to me with an irritated Tone. She then looks away from us and leaves the room, head held high. 

"Well… that was … something" me and Aerith were both Confused and expected it. Sam has a short fuse, but turning her head? That's new.

"Yeah, Anyway I should head out too. I texted my sister at beach city and she told me that my parents are so excited for me to come back. See you back at beach city tomorrow?" She asked, carrying her guitar case and bag.

"Yeah, definitely." I responded to her with a smile. She smiled back at me and left the room. Leaving only me. 

Oops, I should probably introduce myself huh. I'm Nora, Nora Quartz Universe. I'm 16 years old, I live in beach city, Delmarva. 

My life is not exactly…. Normal. I used to live with these magical beings called gems, they were aliens from another planet who protected earth from their homeplanet and from the diamond authority to stop them from colonizing the planet. My mom used to be a part of the diamond authority but she rebelled against them. 

My mom, pink Diamond was supposed to colonize her first planet, that being earth. But after seeing Earth's beauty up close and saw the life blossoming on this world and tried to convince the other diamonds to stop the colonization, which failed. She rebelled, taking on a new identity as Rose Quartz and led a bunch of rebel gems against homeworld.

Many were shattered in this war and everything was in shambles. but mom had another plan in her mind, to fake her shattering so that the homeworld gems and the diamonds would leave the planet alone and the earth would be an independent world free from homeworld's colonization.

With the help of another gem, they managed to do it. Plummeting homeworld into great despair. The diamonds ordered the homeworld gems to flee the planet so they can fire one last attack.

Mom only managed to save two of her friends. The others….turned Corrupted and acted like monsters. My mom and the crystal gems swore to hunt all of them down and bubble them to keep them from hurting themselves. 

A couple thousand years later. My Mom met my dad, Greg Universe, at a concert at the beach. A couple of years later. My mom gave birth to twins, those twins were me and my brother Steven. Unfortunately, mom had to give up her physical form in order to give birth to Steven or else he would've died then and there. Leaving him with mom's gem and her powers. 

When the crystal gems found out what happened to her they were devastated. But they pushed through the pain of losing their leader and raised us both.

Steven had no control over his powers before, resulting in mishaps and accidents but he managed to control it. Meanwhile, I learned swordfighting from Pearl, one of the surviving members of the crystal gems. And mom's most trusted companion. After that, we joined the gems on missions. Capturing and bubbling monsters to protect them.

We've been through a lot back then. Monsters started chasing and attacking us randomly, homeworld gems started to appear and attack earth, the diamonds, and the truth behind mom actually being pink Diamond and Rose Quartz was just her other identity.

We learned more about gem histories from another gem named Peridot and we learned more about the diamonds' powers and the diamond Empire. 

Now, Steven finally managed to dismantle the Diamond authority and stopped homeworld from invading other planets. It's all thanks to him that I'm here, Following my dream as a rockstar with my friends. If he wasn't there I wouldn't be able to follow my dream career as a singer in a band .But since our band's finally disbanded and our tour's finally over, i can finally go home to Beach city after a year. 

I wonder what his reaction will be after he sees me. Probably shocked, happy, or he'll start to cry. Knowing him, probably the 3rd option. The gems will definitely be happy to see me again, same goes to dad.

I've probably missed a lot of stuff and events back there. I didn't have anything to say to keep in touch with what's going on there and I don't know who to contact since my old phone broke 2 months ago, all my old contacts were in there and I forgot to write everyone's numbers on paper…. Except for... Dr. Maheswaran's phone number! I forgot that I memorized her phone. I quickly typed in the phone number and contacted her.

5 minutes later.

"Okay, 10th and final call." I said to myself, lying down on the bed. I entered the phone number again to see if she'll respond to my contacts.

It suddenly started ringing again. "Come on, pick up. Pick up." I said to myself as I waited for Mrs. Maheswaran to pick up her phone. When a  
Someone picked it up.

"Maheswaran residences, Priyanka speaking" the other line replied. Finally she picked it up. 

"Uh.. hi Mrs. Maheswaran. it's Nora, Nora Universe?" I replied back. I don't know if she still remembers me. Probably not since she hasn't seen me since the gem mutant incident at the hospital two years ago.

"Nora?... Wait. Aren't you Steven's twin sister?" She asked me. I'm surprised that she remembers me at all.

"Um.. yeah it is" I replied. " i was wondering if i could talk to Connie and ask for her and Steven's phone number. I lost my old phone with all my contacts on it."

"Oh, Unfortunately Connie's not here, Nora." She replied to me casually. " She's studying for college Right now with her study friends.I could give you her phone number now so you can talk to her when her break starts."

"When's her study break?" I asked her.

"Around 2:00 pm or so." she replied. I then looked at the wall clock on the right and it was 12:00 PM. 

"Okay. Thanks Mrs. Maheswaran!" I thanked her. We then ended our conversation. I should probably cook something so I don't get hungry while I wait for her study break. Maybe I'll watch that old show me and Steven used to watch back when we were kids.

2 hours later.

Okay. It's Connie's study break. I should probably call her now and see what's up in beach city. I opened up my phone and dialed her number. She immediately picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Connie! It's me Nora!" I greeted her. I heard her jump out of her seat in the background. Mainly the sound of a chair falling.

"Nora?! Oh my gosh how've you been?!" Connie asked, still surprised. "We haven't talked to you since you left beach city. You didn't answer our calls or text messages. We were so worried!"

"Yeah… sorry about that. broke my phone 2 months ago with all my contacts on it" i replied to her, embarrassed. 

"Oh bummer.. but hey at least you have a new phone now right? So how's your band?" Connie asked me. 

"Well. We just disbanded just now since our tour's over. I'd probably be back at beach city by tomorrow or next day." I replied to her with uncertainty. I still don't know if i should come back tomorrow or the next day.

"Well that's great! Steven and the gems would be happy to see you." She said to me with certainty. Connie's always optimistic. But she's right. I mean, who wouldn't be happy to see their twin sister after a year?

"Yeah. I'd probably come home tomorrow morning. I just have to go before rush hour hits here." I replied to her, jokingly. She giggled a bit.

" Okay. I'll go tell steven–" Connie said before I interrupted her.

"No, don't tell him!" I shouted at her. 

"Huh? Why not?" Connie asked in confusion. "Can you make it brief? I need to go back to studying."

"Oh, sure." I replied back. " I just want to surprise him you know, kinda like a reunion."

"Oh okay, i won't tell him." She agreed. "I should probably go back to my studies. I'll see you back on beach city soon."

"Yeah. I'll see you guys at beach city tomorrow." I told her as our conversation ended. 

Ho boy, I'm both scared and excited. It's been a year since I last saw them and I know what I'm going to expect but still. I'm nervous, My heart is beating like crazy, I'm getting anxious and I keep telling myself that it's probably not the best idea.

Guess I'll just find it out for myself and see what happens…. Time to pack my bags for tomorrow.

To be continued..


	2. Back to beach city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Nora brings her back to beach city as she started to think if her brother will welcome her back after not contacting him for a year

Chapter 2: back to beach city.

Somewhere in empire city.

Nora's POV.

Today's the day I finally go back to beach city after a year. I'm excited but I'm also nervous. A lot has happened this past year. I'm finally done with my tour, we're finally disbanded, and I can meet up with Steven, dad, and the gems again.

Gosh, I wonder what he looks like now. He's probably taller than me. And From what I've heard from Connie, he's apparently a teacher at a new school they built for homeworld gems who want to learn about earth.

She also said that he recently got his driver's license. Lucky, I haven't gotten mine since I'm scared I'm going to screw up. Even when I practice with Aerith I still mess up at parallel parking.

Guess driving is just not for me. But it doesn't matter, at least I can still use public transport to get to beach city. 

I was packing all my stuff onto my bag. When suddenly Samantha barges in my room. Still wearing that… robe? Dress? I don't know.

"Oh hey, what're you doing here?" I asked Samantha while I continued to pack my stuff. 

"Oh you know. Came to see my best friend before she leaves beach city" she replied to me. " By the way. There's a certain someone who is waiting for you outside."

"Wait what?" I asked again. " Who is it? Is it Steven? Is it dad?"

"Woah slow down there family girl." She replied to me. "It's not them nor the gems, it's just one of our friends. Your family is too busy running their new school."

"Who did you call this time?" I asked again. She suddenly smiled at me and started raising her eyebrows. "Uhh what're you doing?"

"Oh Nora, you're so clueless." Samantha replied as she put her arm on my right shoulder. " You should know who they are once you go outside-"

"You hooked me up with another weirdo didn't you?" I asked again, glaring at her. She's been trying to hook me up with all these weirdos since i hit 16 and when we got to empire city.

"Uh no?" She replied with a disgusted look on her face. " Besides, all those weirdos are gone now."

"They still call me you know. You gave them my phone number." I told Sam as I showed her my messages and phone calls that are full of missed calls and message requests.

Seriously, this city is full of weirdos and miss "love expert" here tries to get me to date them, sigh she can be an Idiot sometimes. 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry about that" she apologizes to me as I put my phone back to my pocket. "Anywho, have you packed your stuff yet?"

"Yep, everything's in my bag" I answered as I showed her my luggage. I'm both curious and concerned on who she called to bring me back to beach city. It better be a Ucab driver.

"Alright, I'll meet you back outside then." she told me as she left the room. I grabbed my other bag and walked over to the light switch so I can turn off the light bulb then leave the room.

As I walked over the hallways to the elevator, I looked back at the days where me and Steven were kids.

Everything was so different before. Then, we were in constant danger from corrupted gems, had to deal with gems from homeworld and gem related stuff. The hardest part was the truth about mom, how she was pink Diamond all along. It was a lot to take in but we eventually accepted it. At least, me and Steven immediately accepted it. It took a while for ruby and Sapphire to fully accept it. 

I couldn't blame them, she was their leader. Lying about her past is something she's not proud of. 

But it's all over now. It's been 2 years since Steven saved the galaxy, I'm just living my best life right now.

A woman suddenly bumped into me accidentally, Making me trip. She quickly notices me on the floor and helps me.

"Oh my god I am SO sorry" she apologizes as she helps me back up.

The woman from what i can tell was around her late 20s.

"No, it's fine ma'am" I replied as I dust off my skirt. "I should be the one that apologizes. I was daydreaming in the hallways."

The woman quickly observes my face. Does she know me from somewhere? Is she from beach city? 

After a while the woman suddenly gasps in surprise. "Do you happen to be Nora Universe?" She asked me. Huh, never thought someone recognizes me here. 

"Um. Yeah, I'm Nora Universe." I replied with a Confused tone. She gasps again in excitement.

With certainty, the woman gasps." Oh my god it is you. " My friend loves your band and your songs."

"Oh, thanks." I replied, smiling at her. I never thought that I'd be recognized, let alone have fans on empire city out of all places.

I mean we had fans back at ocean town but still. It surprises me.

"Can i take your autograph for my Friend?" She asks as she grabs a notebook from her bag and shows it to me. "Oh! Can i take a picture too?"

I nodded as I grabbed the notebook and signed my signature on it. The woman then grabbed her phone and we both took a selfie.

I gave back the notebook I signed for her friend. She then thanked me. "Thank you so much Ms. Universe!" 

"Please ma'am, call me Nora.". She was older than me, I should be the one who calls her miss. " Anyways. I should probably get going".

"Oh, Of course." The woman said as she put the notebook back to her bag. We then both waved goodbye to each other and headed out in different directions.

I still can't believe that people know us, it's not a bad thing but. It's surprising for me, my band is not that big and…... I should clear my head for now. It's just going to stress me out.

2 minutes later.

Finally reached the ground floor. I looked around the place to look for Samantha who is probably still waiting for me to come down. I still don't know who the mystery person is. It better not be one of those weirdos.

"Nora over here!" A voice called out to me. I looked over to where the voice was, it was Sam waving at me. I walked up to her with a concerned look on my face.

"What took you so long to come down? She asked me. "And what's with that look on your face?"

"Sorry, a fan talked to me and asked for an autograph and a picture" i replied while scratching my head. " I can't believe we have fans here."

She smirked. "That's the beauty of fame, Nor-chan" Seriously? Nor-chan?

"Please don't ever call me Nor-chan ever again. You know i don't like weird nicknames" I begged her. I hate being called random nicknames. First Norb now Nor-chan? 

"Whatever Norb. now come on, he's waiting for you" she replied, smirking. We left the apartment building to go to a diner just a couple blocks away to meet up with this guy.

I still don't know who this mystery person is. Everytime i ask Sam she just smirks. But What I could tell you is

Empire city is a bustling city. There's a lot of skyscrapers here and a lot of places to explore. Like the giant statue in the middle of the city and the center park. There's a lot of tourist spots and places to explore in this city.

The only downside here is that it's always noisy, there's always traffic. Especially during rush hours, and there's a lot of people here.

I mean I love to meet other people but it's really different from beach city where there's only a small number of people living in the town. sigh I don't know, I'm just used to living in a small town like beach city. Empire city is just too overwhelming for me because of how big it is.

We continued our walk to where to meet this guy who is apparently taking me back to beach city. The meet up wasn't that far so we quickly reached our destination.

"So where's this guy you were talking about?" I asked Samantha. She then pointed in front of us. I looked over to see who it was and it was……

"Hey David! Over here!" Samantha shouted, waving at David who was waiting outside his car. He quickly notices and walks over to us. 

WHA.. WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?! IS HE THE ONE WHO'S WAITING FOR ME?! I…..

Samantha's POV.

Oh boy. Nora's having another nervous breakdown. Seriously, why are you always like this? Eh, whatever. David walks over to me. I quickly looked and observed him.

"Is it me or have you gotten taller?" I asked David as I walked over to him. Nora's still frozen in place, nervous and sweating.

"I guess? I mean I am 17" he replied. "You've gotten taller too, you know."

"Oh. Thanks. You know, you should check up at Ms. Nervous wreck over there." I continued, and I then pointed at Nora who was still frozen in place. 

He rushed over to her with a worried look on his face. i wouldn't do that if i was h since It's just gonna make her worse.

"Hey Nora, you okay?" David asked, worried about her.

She muttered."I...umm..uh…" . Jeez, even after 2 years of knowing each other you can't even utter a single sentence at him.

"Hey, come on tell me what's wrong?" He asked again. But he got another muttered answer.

"Hey Nora speak up!" I shouted at her. Making her snap out of it. Finally. 

"Huh? Wha? I….. I got nervous again huh?"

"Yep, pretty much" I replied. "You really need to get that trait out of you. Or else when you two get married, you're going to still be a nervous wreck around him."

"MARRIED?!" Both Nora and David shouted at me with a confused look

Nora looks at me, visibly mad. "The heck are you even talking about Sam?"

"Relax, it's just a joke. Don't get worked up about it" I replied, trying to calm the situation down.

" Sam, that was a terrible joke." Nora snickered when David said it to me.

"Whatever, are you two leaving now or what?" I asked the two. "If you two don't leave now, then traffic would be hell for you guys"

"Shoot, right. Nora let's go. We don't wanna get in the middle of traffic." David told her as they rushed to his car. Just before Nora entered the car, she ran over to me and hugged me. 

"Woah, what's with the hug?" I asked her. 

" Well, You're my best friend. And I need to say goodbye before I leave."

"You make it sound like you're going away forever. I'll come visit you five back at beach city next month."

"Oh, okay." She replied as she let go of me. " Well, See ya around Samantha."

She then runs back and enters David's car. As I waved goodbye to them, they drove off. Those better hurry up or they'll get stuck in the middle of traffic.

2 hours later.

Nora's POV

Well there goes our luck, we haven't moved an inch in this traffic. If this keeps up we're going to arrive at beach city at midnight. And I wanna surprise them in the morning. 

David continues to press his car horn as the traffic continues. With the car not even moving in an inch.

" Agh! Come on, Seriously?!" David shouted in frustration. Can't blame him, we've been stuck in this traffic for about 2 hours now. 

"Hey um, david. You okay?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just this traffic" he replied. " We might be here for a while. Sorry Nora."

"N-no it's okay. Besides, I've already been in the middle of traffic before."

"Must be hard to wait for the traffic to move huh?"

"I mean yeah but, it's also a good time to talk. You know" i answered. "Speaking of which, what's going on at beach city while i was gone?"

"Hmm.. well your family built a little town near beach city" he replied back to me. " I think it's already finished."

"Wait, when did they start building that town?" I asked again, I grabbed the water bottle near me and drank some water since I was parched.

"Oh i think, last year?" He replied with an uncertain tone. Shocked by this, I almost choked while I was drinking.

"Nora you okay?!" David asked with a worried look on his face. 

I cleared my throat and replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." 

They built a town in just a year? I mean they have bismuth and the corrupted gems helping out on that construction, but in just a year? That's really impressive.

He mumbled."Looks like we're moving now, finally." he took a deep sigh and started driving again. 

" So. Any more major events that happened back at beach city?" I asked again.

"I guess that's it." David replied. "Actually no that's not it there was that….. accident."

"Wait, accident?" I asked again for confirmation.

What does he mean by accident? Did something bad happen while I was gone? Did the diamonds attack again. Is Steven okay? Okay, Nora calm down. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

"Yeah but… i think it's better if Steven explained what happened in that accident. Besides, it's hard to explain what happened since i was caught in the middle of it. And the other townsfolk too."

"Okay but can you tell me atleast a bit of Information? Of what happened, please?" I begged. "Please, I need to know at least something."

"Hmm… okay, I'll tell you some info. So.. how do i put this? There was a giant injection thingy that attacked the hill. And… it was injecting this pink stuff… i-i don't know it's hard to explain."

A giant injection? Is he talking about the injectors back at the kindergarten? I thought they were out of commission and didn't work anymore. 

With a worried tone, I asked him again."Were Steven and the others okay when it happened? Please, I need to know."

"From the looks of things, they're fine. You don't need to worry"

I sighed in relief, at least they're safe. But, who would attack beach city? I mean the reign of the diamonds is already done, the planet is already independent but……

David looked and asked me again with a worried tone. "You okay?"

"Sorry it's just, I've been away for a year and I've probably missed a lot. I didn't even get to attend mine and Steven's 16th birthday party. I didn't get to contact him to say happy birthday then because i was so busy with all these gigs. He's probably mad at me for not giving him a heads up on what's going on with me."

"Nora don't say that, he's your brother. And that's not like him to get mad at other people, I'm sure he'll understand what happened and why you haven't called him. Besides, Being a rockstar isn't easy. Travelling around the country is not an easy task."

"Yeah, yeah!- Car!" . I shouted and pointed at the car right ahead that he's about to drive to. David quickly drives to the other direction, nearly hitting the car.

He sighs in relief. "That was close, thanks for the heads up"

"No problem. So how long till we get to beach city?" I asked.

He replied. "Probably about…. 2-3 hours if we're lucky and there isn't traffic right ahead."

"Oh okay. *Yawn*. I should probably go to sleep for now. I'm still tired, I barely got any sleep because I keep thinking about what Steven's reaction is going to be."

David chuckled. " You haven't changed at all."

I started to blush out of embarrassment. He quickly notices.

"N-not in a bad way. Both you and Steven haven't changed at all but it's better that way to be honest."

I raised an eyebrow at him. " What do you mean “it's better that way?” " 

"Well…. It's hard to explain but trust me. They'll be happy to see you back, Guarantee."

"If you say so. Anyway, i should take a nap first. Wake me up when we get there okay?"

David nodded. "Alright, get some rest first. You have to be in full energy if you want to surprise everyone."

"Yeah." I replied, smiling. I then closed my eyes so that I could sleep.

I'm nervous but…..i'm ready. I don't know what'll happen but I hope it goes right. Actually No, it will go right. I know it will now.

To be continued.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Nora visits Greg's car wash to surprise him. Little did they know, they're not the only one who visits Greg.

David's POV.

We both finally arrived at beach city. It took a while, due to traffic and other inconveniences. But mostly traffic.

"Hey, Nora we're here." I told her. She was still asleep so I had to wake her up.

"Five more minutes, Steven." she mumbled.

"Nora, it's David, not Steven. We just arrived at beach city. Wake up."

"Wait? Really?" She asked. She then looked out the window and saw the town. She then looks back again as she rubs her eyes. " Sorry, I overslept."

"It's fine. Besides, you need rest so that you have enough energy to surprise them. You know."

"Yeah. So....where are we headed to?".

I looked at her, smiling."Shouldn't i be the one asking that question? I mean they're your family  
after all."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry.." she looks out the window again. She might be thinking on who to meet up with first. Maybe she could start with her twin brother.

I asked. "How about your brother?"

She then looked at me, still deciding."Steven? Hmm.. I should probably greet him last. I want to surprise him after I'm done with the others."  
"Oh okay." 

I started thinking on who she should greet first. Connie? No, she's busy with her  
studies. Maybe the gems? They might be busy with their new school. Maybe the townsfolk?  
They're probably busy with their jobs too. Wait I got it!

"What about your dad?" I suggested her. "I mean, he's always working at his car wash. So he's probably there."

"Oh yeah your right. Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Alright, to Mr. Universe's car wash we go!"I started my engine and we drove off to go Mr.  
Universe.

5 minutes later.

Nora's POV.

We're finally here, "it's a wash" car wash. Brings back some old memories. I still remember the times where me and Steven played tag here while dad worked when we were just kids.

I also still remember Steven failing miserably to tag me when we played tag. No matter how  
hard he tried, he still couldn't catch me. 

*laughs* I don't know why I still remember those moments.

David parked the car Near the car wash, so that dad won't notice us yet. He was washing  
his van, spraying it with the hose.

"Well, Aren't you gonna get out of the car and say hi to your dad?" David asked.

"Hold on, lemme get myself ready first." I replied. " Can you like…. Distract him a bit?"

He asked in confusion. "Distract? What do you mean?"

"i- you know um.. how do i explain this?"

"You're still nervous to talk to your family I'm assuming". He's not wrong, I don't know why I'm still hesitant to talk to them.

They might be mad at me for not contacting them for a long time. Dad must've been worried sick that I didn't reply to his texts or calls.

With an embarrassed tone, I asked."Yeah.. can you like.. I don't know, Talk to him first so that i  
can take a breather so I can get all my nervousness away?"

He smiled at me. "Of course. Take your time." He got out of the car and walked over to speak to dad.

It was muffled but I could still hear them.

Dad heard David's footsteps and immediately looked.

"Oh, David. What brings you here to my car wash?" Dad asked.

David responded."Oh i was just coming over to say hi Mr. Universe."

Okay Nora come on, you can do this. It's not normal for dad to be angry at you…..maybe….i don't know…. I'm not sure.. gah! Nora stop doubting!! It's not like you didn't know him for years! 

Dad asked him."So how've you been? I heard that you just got your license a week ago" 

David chuckled in embarrassment. "Yeah. I already failed like 3 times during the driver's test."

"Oh it's not something to be embarrassed about kiddo. It took me till i was 20 to get my driver's license."

David looks at my dad with a shocked expression. " Wait are you serious?!"

Dad Nodded. " At least you got your driver's license at an early age. Both you and Steven."

David scratches the back of his head and quietly laughs."I'm still not that good of a driver yet anyway. Oh yeah i forgot, I'd like you to meet someone."

Wait. IS HE TALKING ABOUT ME?! B-but I'm not ready yet!

"Oh, who is it?" Dad asked.

David replied."It's someone you knew and was close for a long time. "

In an uncertain tone, dad guessed. "My old manager?"

He snickered a bit. Ugh, Sour cream's dad, Marty. He was a creep and a really terrible father. 

"No it's actually one of your relatives. Hold on, I'll bring them in."

He's coming this way. I really wanna show myself to dad and say that I'm home but… i-im suddenly getting anxious. Why is my heart beating fast? Why am I sweating so much? Nora, come on it's just Dad. It's not like he's going to be mad at me…...is he?

David opened the car door. "Hey Nora, come on. It's time to say hi to your dad." He offered me his hand so that I could leave the car.

"I-i don't know… I'm.. nervous" I replied, still hesitant.

"Nora it's gonna be okay, Guarantee. Come on, don't hesitate,let's go and talk to your dad".

I…… you know David's right, why am I hesitant? He's my dad. He'll understand why i haven't replied to their calls and text message and didn't receive any updates about me. I'll tell him everything.

"Yeah. Let's go" i said to him.i accepted his offer and we both left the car. 

Dad saw me with a shocked look on his face, he dropped the hose that he was holding and was about to cry then and there.

"Yeah. it's Nora, your daughter. She's the one I brought here to beach city." David said to dad, who was still speechless after seeing me.

With a genuine smile, and me trying not to cry as well. I greeted him. "Hey dad, it's me. I'm home ".

Dad runs up and hugs me tightly. "Nora. My baby girl, it's you."

I hugged him back." I'm sorry I didn't get to reply to you guys' texts. I broke my phone with all my contacts on it, i was on tour, and I was hesitant to come back here because i thought that you guys would be mad at me I-"

I was about to cry while I'm explaining everything to him, When he interrupted and comforted me by hugging me tightly.

"Nora, Sweet-ball it's okay. Really."

I looked at him with tears still running down my eyes. "You're not mad at me? You guys didn't get any updates about what I'm doing while i was on tour."

"Of course I'm not mad at you." He wipes off the tears In my eyes. "You're my daughter, I can't be mad at you. And I know you're safe while you're on tour. You're a tough girl."

He stands up and observes me. "I mean, just look at you. You've grown up, just like your brother. One second I'm holding you two in my arms and now both of you grew up in just a blink of an eye. " 

"Yeah." I chuckled a bit." Took us almost a year to actually grow taller. We were stuck looking like 8 year olds."

"You two might be grown ups now but you two are still my schtu-ball and sweet-ball no matter what."

David chuckled a little after hearing dad's reply. 

I blushed in embarrassment. "Dad…… "

"Oh come on sweet-ball. Are you embarrassed about me?" Dad asked.

"No it's just… David's watching us and it's embarrassing when you call me sweet-ball in front of him."

"Oh, sorry.… by the way. Your friend Aerith told me that you and David are together. Is that  
true?"

"W-WHAT?!" Me and David shouted. I started to turn red out of embarrassment.

WHAT WAS AERITH THINKING?! WE'RE NOT A COUPLE YET! YET?! WHAT AM I THINKING?!

"Uh..Nora? You okay?" Dad asked.

David immediately notices me."Nora? Nora.Hey snap out of it" David says to me.  
I didn't budge, I was too embarrassed to talk. Aerith, why did you tell a lie? I…. I don't like him!  
We're just friends! It's not like… GAH! Will you stop thinking about it!

A voice called out to dad."Hey dad! Just came by to visit."

"Oh hey schtu-ball!" Dad replied. Wait… schtu-ball? I looked at the person who called dad. The only person I know that dad calls schtu-ball is…

"So what have you been up to lately Steven?" David asked to...

Steven. His voice definitely got deeper and changed but it's definitely him. His clothing definitely changed too.

He was wearing a pink varsity jacket with a star on the right front of the jacket. And he's wearing  
a black star shirt now instead of the old pink star shirt we used to wear. But..

He still wore sandals?

Although he still looks mostly the same.

Steven replied to David."I'm just teaching at little homeschool with Garnet and Pearl. But we're on break so i came to visit."

Steven then notices and looks at me. But the look on his face wasn't a surprise, it was more of a Confused look.

"Hey Steven." I greeted him. "Its been a long time huh?"

"Do I...know you?" Steven asked. Wha-... Did he seriously forget about me? I left for a year and he already forgot about me?!

He then quickly observes me while David and dad watch, about to laugh while I was a bit  
annoyed.

Steven continues to observe me. " You look really familiar, but I can't put my finger on it"  
With an annoyed tone, I responded to him. 

"Really? Well then,this will definitely make you  
remember me!" I clenched my fist and punched him right on top of his head in annoyance.

Steven backs up a little and rubs his head."Ow! What was that for?!"

"Steven I only left for a year and you already forgot about me?! Your sister?!"

"I'm sorry! But did you really have to hit me in the head that hard?! Ow.. now my head hurts."

"That's what you get for being an idiot, Steven"

" Wha- well that doesn't mean you had to hit me that hard, Nora!"

I looked at him with an annoyed look. " Well who's the dumb twin who forgot his identical sister? Just look at a mirror for crying out loud!"

"I was joking okay?! I didn't mean it! And how was I supposed to know you were coming to  
beach city?!"

"Okay first of all, Why didn't you tell me?! And two, I didn't have any way to tell you guys. And I wanted to surprise you!"

"One! because it was a joke and I was kidding around!! And two! Well yeah you surprised me  
with a punch! AND I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN SIS!"

"I'M HAPPY TO SEE YOU AGAIN TOO LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Uhhm… Steven, Nora. Are you guys done arguing about that?" David asked.

Me and Steven looked at each other and realized what we were fighting over and chuckled.

"What was that all about?" I asked Steven,who was still chuckling Along with me.

He replied. "I mean you started it Sis, You punched me right in the head to make me remember you. And I was joking about forgetting about you."

"Yeah but that really scared me you know." He suddenly hugged without me immediately  
noticing.

"Sorry Nora, I'm glad you're back here in beach city."

I hugged him back. "Yeah. I'm sorry about punching you in the head so that you could remember me."

"It's fine, it was a dumb joke anyways." We then let go and stopped hugging. "Did Connie know  
about this by any chance?" He asked.

"Yeah she knew, she was the first person I told that I was coming home here. I'm lucky that i still remember Dr. Maheswaran's phone number and contacted her."

"Wait, I still don't get why you didn't tell me. I mean we could've thrown you a welcome home  
party."

"No it's fine. Just seeing you guys again is good enough for me. Actually now that i think about  
it."

I looked at David. There was something different about him. 

He looks at me with a confused look on his face. Then asked " Is something wrong Nora?"  
It took a lot of thinking but i remember now. 

"What happened to your glasses? Didn't you need those?"

"Oh, my glasses? Yeah I put those away, my mom suggested I wear contacts now. I mean it's hard to put on unlike glasses but at least it doesn't fall off."

"Oh… I thought Steven healed you with his healing spit. Which is gross."

Steven looked at me with disgust and asked me in a grossed out manner."really sis?"

"Hey I said I thought. It's not like you did." I responded to Steven.

"I mean it would be nice for my eyesight to be healed but I think I'll pass. Besides, My parents  
would be confused about what happened to my eyesight".

"I'll take that as an answer." I responded. David's parents don't know about gem stuff unlike Connie's parents, and would probably never know. They only visit David once a month and his house is out of town.

Dad walks over to me and Steven and ruffles our hair.

"Come here you two rascals. You two might be teenagers but you're still the two troublemakers  
that i remember."

I tried to stop dad from ruffling my hair."H-hey dad come on. We're not kids anymore!"

"What? Are you embarrassed about this?" Steven asked. "Is it because your boyfriend is here?"

I started to blush while David looked at Steven with a confused look and dad laughing.

"Wha?! M-me and David aren't Boyfriend and Girlfriend! We're just friends okay?! D-Don't  
assume that Steven!"

Steven replies with a sarcastic tone. " Are you suure?

In a serious tone, I told him."Do you want me to tell Connie the most embarrassing thing you've  
done?". I waved around my phone to taunt Steven.

"Wait Nora dont! Okay! Okay! I'll stop taunting you."

"Good". I put my phone back in my pocket and walked over to him. "Now then, is it okay if you  
showed me around that new town you and the gems built while I was gone?"

"Huh? Oh, of course! You are a crystal gem after all. Come on." He then runs over to the car dad bought.

I pointed at the car and asked dad. "Did you give Steven the car that you bought 2 years ago?"

"Of course, I bought that car just for you two. Oh! Speaking of which. Have you gotten your  
driver's license yet?"

I blushed in embarrassment. " No I haven't at least not yet…. I don't know why I'm having such a hard time getting the hang of driving. "

"Have you asked your friends to help you? They would've helped you out by now."

"Of course but even with them I'm still not getting the hang of it. I can't even do a simple parallel parking. *sigh* this is embarrassing."

"Don't worry sweet-ball. me and Steven can help you with driving and parking. You'll get the hang of it in no time."

David walked over to us. "If you want, i can help you with it too." 

I blushed again but it wasn't because of embarrassment, it was because….. i Still can't explain it. I know I have a crush on David but..

"Hey Nora come on let's go!" Steven shouted at  
Me. "I'm not going to wait all day!"

"Oh, hold on I'm coming!" I then looked at dad and hugged him one last time before leaving for now. "I'll see you again later.". I stopped hugging him and waved goodbye to David.

" What took you so long anyways?" Steven asked as I was approaching him.

I replied. "What? I can't say goodbye to dad and my friend?"

Sarcastically, he said to me. "Friend huh? Don't you mean your boyfrien--"

I showed my phone again to scare him that I'll call connie. He stopped his sentence and got in his car.

"Never say that to me again, steven."

"Aw come on. Care to take a joke? It's not like i meant it sis."

"Uh huh? Sure." I sarcastically replied. I got in the front seat of the car and we drove off as Dad and David waved goodbye.

3 minutes later.

On our way to this town ,I looked around beach city and saw what everyone has been to. From what I've seen.

Lars opened up a new bakery shop, the big donut is still up and running, and overall just some small changes.

The uncorrupted gems are interacting and hanging out with the other town folks at least. And looks like people are enjoying their company. Speaking of gems, I should probably ask him about that thing David told me on our way home here. 

It's been bothering me ever since he told me about this attack on beach city. I tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey uhh Steven, can i ask you something?"

Steven looks at his front view mirror and asks." What is it Nora?"

"David told me that a gem attacked beach city While i was gone. Is that true?"

He was silent for a couple of seconds and didn't reply.

"Steven? You okay?" I asked in a worried tone.

he went back to his senses and replied back.  
"Oh…..that. It's nothing to worry about though."

What the... is he hiding something from me? That's not like him. 

"Nothing to worry about?! Steven, you need to tell me what happened there while i was gone."

"Look, it's all good Nora. The problem's over, we can move on."

Yep he's definitely hiding something from me. And I think I know why.

I asked him with an uncertain and worried tone. "Is it something to do with….mom?"

He stopped his car. Since the stoplight was red. He then turns around and looks at me.

"Look Nora, yes it's about mom again and yeah that gem has connection to her but can we not talk about it now?" He replied, frustrated.

I asked again, still worried."A-are you okay?" It's not like him to hide secrets from me. Let alone secrets from our own mom.

"S-sorry. I-it's just that.…. Sighs. Nevermind. It's hard to explain right now."

Sounds like he's stressed out just thinking about it. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. I smiled to comfort him. I then replied. 

"Hey, it's okay if you're not comfortable talking about it. especially since we're talking about our mom's past. When you're ready to talk about it, just tell me. Okay?"

He nodded and smiled."Yeah, okay. Thanks sis." 

We suddenly heard a car horn and a man shouting at us. I opened the car window looked outside to see what's up

Steven did the same thing that I did and looked outside.

the other car driver shouted at us in frustration. "can you kids hurry up and move it!?! The light is green!!"

Both of us then looked at the stop light and saw it was green. Steven went back inside and started his engine. I looked at the other driver and apologized.

"Sorry Sir! Won't happen again!". I went back to my seat and closed the Window as Steven drove off.

I looked at Steven and told him."Yeah…we probably should've talked at that town instead of in the middle of the road while you're driving. Anyway are we there yet?"

He replied as he was focusing on the road. "Almost. You can see the tower from here"

"What tower?" I asked again.

"You might wanna look in front of you, Nora. It's really obvious."

"Huh." I looked in front and saw the giant tower that Steven was talking about. It left me astonished. So this is the town David was talking about.

"Welcome to little homeworld, Nora."


End file.
